<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>helpless by UhmNo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099611">helpless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmNo/pseuds/UhmNo'>UhmNo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream (SMP), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dream - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Florist GeorgeNotFound, M/M, Songfic, Tattoo Artist Clay | Dream, gogy, poemfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmNo/pseuds/UhmNo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this isnt gonna make sense so read this first: dream is a tattoo artist, george is a florist, this is a romance story, a poemfic, and a songfic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>helpless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also, the song is 'Buy You a Rose' by AJR!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A gentle ring, creak of a door</p><p>a homey beachside store</p><p>catching the eyes</p><p>of the one</p><p>giving</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I been out walking</em><br/>
<em>By the shore</em><br/>
<em>The air was still</em><br/>
<em>And still the water cold</em><br/>
<em>And I want you to know</em><br/>
<em>I'm thinking of you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>clinking of coins, brush of petals</p><p>honey-coloured wood</p><p>calm room</p><p>easing the atmosphere</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>This kind of chill</em><br/>
<em>It helps me cope</em><br/>
<em>I was so young to leave you all alone</em><br/>
<em>And I want you to know</em><br/>
<em>I'm thinking of you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>closing door, stepping away</p><p>walking home</p><p>with one thing</p><p>on his mind</p><p>nametag</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>All the pretty girls they find</em><br/>
<em>A way to keep you on my mind</em><br/>
<em>I swear I heard you singing along</em><br/>
<em>Cities pass like into stars</em><br/>
<em>And you're the one I'm looking for</em><br/>
<em>It's so wrong</em><br/>
<em>I didn't know until you were gone</em>
</p><p> </p><p>coming back, smell of roses</p><p>coating the room</p><p>in calm air</p><p>and walking out</p><p>holding hands</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>Tell me, my love, you're ready to go?</em><br/>
<em>Don't leave me all on my own</em><br/>
<em>Cause I'm just a boy</em><br/>
<em>Who's telling a girl</em><br/>
<em>That when I grow up</em><br/>
<em>I'll buy you a rose</em><br/>
<em>When I grow up</em><br/>
<em>I'll buy you a rose</em>
</p><p> </p><p>left in the rain, with a small smile</p><p>end of a date</p><p>but nagging voice</p><p>wondering</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>And now I'm walking in the rain</em><br/>
<em>I couldn't lie cause I was so afraid</em><br/>
<em>And I want you to say</em><br/>
<em>You're thinking of me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>numbers being given</p><p>but not wanted</p><p>all that's wanted</p><p>is late night calls</p><p><br/>
<em><br/>
All the pretty girls they find</em><br/>
<em>A way to keep you on my mind</em><br/>
<em>I swear I heard you singing along</em><br/>
<em>Cities pass like into stars</em><br/>
<em>And you're the one I'm looking for</em><br/>
<em>It's so wrong (It's so wrong)</em><br/>
<em>I didn't know until you were gone</em>
</p><p> </p><p>want to give a rose</p><p>but the petals</p><p>are already yours</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>Tell me, my love, you're ready to go?</em><br/>
<em>Don't leave me all on my own</em><br/>
<em>And so</em><br/>
<em>I'm just a boy</em><br/>
<em>Who's telling a girl</em><br/>
<em>That when I grow up</em><br/>
<em>I'll buy you a rose</em>
</p><p> </p><p>will you bring me in</p><p>to warm our hearts</p><p>and never let go</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>Baby tell me that you love me so</em><br/>
<em>Can you let me know?</em><br/>
<em>Can you hold me close?</em><br/>
<em>(Hold me close)</em><br/>
<em>Baby tell me you'll forgive me now</em><br/>
<em>Cause I don't know how I can let you down</em>
</p><p> </p><p>but now you're gone</p><p>nowhere to be seen</p><p>not a trace</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>Hey, Hey, Heeeeey</em>
</p><p> </p><p>and now all i'm left with is your passion</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>Tell me, my love, you're ready to go?</em><br/>
<em>Don't leave me all on my own</em><br/>
<em>And so</em><br/>
<em>I'm just a boy</em><br/>
<em>Who's telling a girl</em><br/>
<em>That when I grow up</em><br/>
<em>I'll buy you a rose</em><br/>
<em>(I'm gonna buy you a rose)</em><br/>
<em>(I'm gonna buy you a rose)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>and all i was able to give you</p><p>was a rose</p><p>on your skin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>